everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten/What does Venus DeMermé think of... ?
Always wanted to make one of these, so now that they're starting up again I figure now's my chance. Venus DeMermé is a vain, judgmental Neverland mermaid who has little love for anyone else. Unless you're her reflection, she probably hasn't even noticed you. But if she has, I'm sure she has a few choice words to say about your lack of style. Or lack of tact. Lack of beauty. Talent. Or likability. So if you want Venus's'' honest'' opinion on your OC, step right up! Note: Venus is mean. She probably will not have the nicest things to say about your OC. However, Venus's opinions do not reflect her creator's, and this is all just for fun. I only ask that you each do one OC per person. Thank you! What Venus Thinks Of... Bastion Fanfarinet "Okay, well I once heard from the friend of an acquaintance's hairdresser's neighbor's favorite cashier at the Hocus Latte that his family deals in some pretty shady operations. Which is, like, totally not a big deal but where's the commitment? I'm talking full mobster couture! Not this tired pastel punk villainy throneblr aesthetic. I don't see the appeal. Sure he's got a pretty face, but he's certainly no Peter Pan. When Peter Pan talks, people actually listen. When Ba-snore-tion drones on and on about this politic or that politic, I feel like I'm watching my seafoam green nail polish dry. His violin is a small step up from his stale speeches though, I must admit. Unfortunately, my angelic skill with 12 different kinds of violins once more puts him to shame. Sad Face." (Venus writes in a notepad with a gaudy pink glitter pen: "3/10. Would run over feet with wheelchair but not willingly talk to ❤") Desiderio Cenere "Well, first of all: Who? Des...Desi-Desderioooo Cenere? Never heard of him. Just a moment." (Venus exits and returns a few minutes later with an ornate handmirror.) "Okay, well, since I clearly have no earthly idea who this 'Desmond' is, we should just take this opportunity to talk about someone actually important: Me. Just look at my beautiful emerald eyes. Dazzling! And my-- oh my god fine. So I admit, I do know who Dresden Cenere is. But it's not like I've actually paid attention to him. You people expect way too much of me. So Declan's a pitiful wallflower. Plays with plants. I heard that he has a shrine in his room to some C-List singer. Can we move on and talk about me instead? I'm getting sooooo bored here." Opaline Glass "Red, white, grey. Now, I'm not naming names here, but someone clearly didn't get the memo that- you know what, give this to her for me, will you?" (Venus pulls a small piece of paper with "Your Outfit is Ugly" scribbled on it with impeccably nice penmanship.) "But, back to the matter at hand. Opal, dear. Doesn't she find the whole medical thing kind of morbid? Now, I went into a hospital once, and they had just the ugliest uniforms. Not the kind of environment I would want to imitate, you know? It can't be good for the soul. And the whole secret romance thing? An obvious cry for attention. I bet this secret lover doesn't even exist. But let me tell you about'' my'' secret boyfriend. Yes, it's a shame we must keep our tryst away from the public eye- he's a real high profile, you know? Anyway, he has the most gorgeous smile, and-" Leah Gossip "Okay, okay, well. I'm just gonna get this outta the way. Fashion. Disaster. Its... It's honestly too much to bear. I don't know if my poor divinely beautiful mermaid heart can go on... I need.. a mirror. Please, you're my only hope..." (Venus faints dramatically and refuses to budge until she is handed her coveted handmirror.) "Phew, that's so much better. It's so hard to think about the drab when you have something so beautiful right in front you, but- for the sake of the people- I suppose I must try. Leah Gossip, is it? No wonder she wears such rags, all her nice clothes would get ruined with all the shedding and catching frisbees and whatnot. I actually feel a little sorry. But you know, I'm just not that fond of land animals. Especially cats. Their fur just gets- oh? She's not a cat? A... rabbit? No? A mouse then. You know I hate mice too. Oh? Then... Oh! A dog! I knew it all along. Dogs. Don't like them." (Venus shifts a little nervous and puts down her mirror.) "She's not going to hear this, right?" Morgan-Rose de Lafayette "Roses, roses, roses. That's unique! Not!" (Venus takes a moment to laugh obnoxiously at her own sarcasm.) "Oh dear, oh dear. You know, I do prefer a girl with the right attitude. If I can be honest for a sec, I think Morgan-Rose is onto something here. Maybe I should channel some of my suberb supermodel pout into... superb supermodel righteous fury. Oh, but do you think all that scowling and yelling would give me wrinkles?" (Venus examines herself thoroughly in her mirror for several minutes.) "Whatever the case, I do hope she's moisturizing." (Venus scribbes in a notebook with the same glitter pen as before, "5/10. A new record! Would willingly exchange customary greetings with.") Desdemona Schicksal "Oh! I know this one. One of my many admirers, of course. I see her every now and then watching me from the shadows, taking notes and all that. I do so wonder what they say. Probably something like Venus looks so radiant in the sunlight today or How does Venus get her hair to have just the perfect amount of bounce? Well, I must say I admire her ambition, but not a single compliment in person? I know my gleaming, otherworldly beauty makes me ever so difficult to approach, but lurking in the shadows isn't earning you any respect." (Venus twirls her hair absentmindedly.) "Well, actually, now that I think about it. Nothing would earn my respect. So perhaps it's all for the best." Bane O'Rouge "Do you suppose he's ever considered channeling all that pent-up rage into something more.... productive? Like, perhaps a better dye-job. Or a style that's actually tolerable? A nice tan? I think it would do wonders for his attitude! Personally, I understand where he's coming from. A bad outfit and hairdo would totally kill my mood. Not on me, of course, everything I wear is perfect! But just looking at poor Bane's disaster, for one example, makes me feel totally washed out. Oh my, I, like, totally need to cheer up." (Venus takes a few selfies in rapid succession.) "There! All better! Here, I'll text you the best one, and you print it out and give it to him for me, 'kay? It's bound to cheer him up a little too!" Category:Blog posts